random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 9 Course Predictions
Alright. Mario Kart 8 is coming soon, even without a release date. But which stages will return? You predict, as long as you follow the rules. Rules #It CAN'T be stages which have returned before. Only Toad's Turnpike, N64 Wario Stadium, Royal Raceway, Yoshi Valley, N64 Rainbow Road, CGN Sherbet Land, Mushroom City, Wario Colosseum, CGN Bowser's Castle, CGN Rainbow Road, Figure-8 Circuit, Cheep Cheep Beach, Shroom Ridge, Tick Tock Clock, DS Mario Circuit, DS Wario Stadium, DS Rainbow Road, Wii Luigi Circuit, Moo Moo Meadows, Toad's Factory, Wii Mario Circuit, DK Summit, Wario's Gold Mine, Daisy Circuit, Grumble Volcano, Dry Dry Ruins, Moonview Highway, Wii Bowser's Castle, Wii Rainbow Road, Riverside Park, GBA Mario Circuit, Boo Lake, Cheese Land, Cheep Cheep Island, Sunset Wilds, Snow Land, Ribbon Road, Yoshi Desert, Lakeside Park, Broken Pier, GBA Bowser Castle 4, GBA Rainbow Road, Ghost Valley 1, SNES Bowser Castle 1, Choco Island 1, Donut Plains 2, SNES Bowser Castle 2, Koopa Beach 1, Vanilla Lake 1, SNES Bowser Castle 3, SNES Mario Circuit 4, Donut Plains 3, Ghost Valley 3, Vanilla Lake 2, Toad Circuit, Daisy Hills, Cheep Cheep Lagoon, Shy Guy Bazaar, Wuhu Loop, 3DS Mario Circuit, Rock Rock Mountain, Wario Shipyard, Neo Bowser City, Maka Wuhu, DK Jungle, Rosalina's Ice World, 3DS Bowser's Castle, and 3DS Rainbow Road. #You MUST include CGN Dry Dry Desert, 3DS Music Park, and 3DS Pirahna Plant Slide. These have been confirmed. #Only do 4 or 5 cups. Shell, Banana, Leaf, and Lightning respectively. #It's not what you WANT. It's what you THINK! Try courses with good anti-gravity, mainly, as the gimmick seems like it will be added. #Limit your N64 and Gamecube courses, only 5 are left in those! (Not including Dry Dry Desert.) #Get courses from each, even if the SNES and GBA courses are more unrecognizable. Comp Shell Cup #DS Figure 8 Circuit - It's Mario Kart 8. This is a must have for the basic Shell Cup course. #SNES Ghost Valley 1 - Might as well. I wanted 3 SNES courses, this is one I chose. #GBA Cheese Land - CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE. add cheese for anti-gravity. #CGN Dry Dry Desert - (confirmed) Banana Cup #GBA Sunset Wilds - I kinda like this course for no particuar reason. I'd like a return. If anti-gravity is needed, I suppose they could add a butte at one point. #3DS Music Park - (confirmed) #Wii Daisy Circuit - I like this course, it's relaxing. I mostly want it to return simply because of that, but I also thing the buildings could lead to some sweet anti-gravity. #Wii Toad's Factory - The lights would be nice in HD, and the end could be changed by having anti-grav on the walls leading up to a glider-based speed boost. Leaf Cup #CGN Mushroom City - I don't have any reason, I've never even played it. But it could be fun. #3DS Pirahna Plant Slide - (confirmed, but replace the "Star Cup" sign with "Leaf Cup") #DS Tick Tock Clock - No reason, it's just a must-have. 3DS had Waluigi Pinball, but it didn't have the other awesomest DS course. #SNES Mario Circuit 4 - The past games had the other 3 Mario CIrcuits, so this game most likely will include the 4th. Lightning Cup #SNES Donut Plains 3 - who knows but it's here #3DS Rosalina's Ice World - the game needs a retro ice/snow course, this one would be perfect. There are many 0-G moments and mostly it'd be amazing in HD. BUT IT TAKES PLACE IN FREAKIN' SPACE! #GBA Bowser Castle 4 - Similar to SNES Mario Circuit, the previous 3 Bowser Castles were in the previous games, so this is a must-have as well. #N64 Rainbow Road - N64 courses are coming to a close, so having only 1 may be good, and this'd make a good decsision. This course was long, but it'll strike nostalgia in it's return, and you may as well go with this if any. Mochlum Shell Cup *generic circuit SNES *Cheese Land GBA *Music Park 3DS *Toad Factory Wii Banana Cup *Dry Dry Desert GCN *Wario Stadium 64 *Rock Rock Mountain 3DS *DK Summit Wii Leaf Cup *Tick Tock Clock DS *Pirhana Plant Slide 3DS *Ribbon Road GBA *Wario's Gold Mine Wii Special Cup *Daisy Circuit Wii *Rosalina's Ice World 3DS *Bowser's Castle GCN *Rainbow Road 64 MissingNo. rainbow road idgaf about the rest Shell Cup #Toad's Turnpike #Figure-8 Circuit #Tick Tock Clock #Toad's Factory idk about the rest Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Mario Kart Category:Predictions Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Some other 7th thing.